Not So Boring
by wittle witch
Summary: Every day of my life I wished to be different. To be something more than I was. I couldn't stand living in a world that was so monotonously boring. That was before the day I moved to England. SB/OC JP/OC RL/OC


A/N – Ok, I know I have another story, but this one popped into my head, and I just had to get it down. I will still be updating my other story "The Bright Side of the Dark Side," so those who are waiting for it, don't fret. And if you like this story, please review. I never seem to get enough reviews, but they are something that really encourages me. And please only review if you have something nice to say, or any constructive criticism. I really don't appreciate my work being put down by rude reviews, so if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.

I never did, never have and never will own Harry Potter. We have J.K Rowling to thank for that. Now that you can't sue me, on with the story.

Every day of my life, I wished to be different. To be something more than I was. I wanted to go above and beyond, but it seemed every time I did something amazing, some one else had already done it. I couldn't stand living in a world that was so monotonously boring.

That was before the day I moved to England.

Taylor lay on her bed, feet dangling over the edge as her she examined the ceiling. Bored did not even begin to describe what she was feeling. The rain beat relentlessly on the roof, but she ignored the soothing sound. Sitting up, she took her eyes off the ceiling to look around her room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, with blue walls, a desk, the bed in the corner and a wardrobe. Boring. She heaved a small sigh, before flopping back down on her back and examining the ceiling once more.

Why did her life have to be so boring? And to make matters even worse, school was tomorrow. Back to the boring routine at a boring school, with boring friends who always followed the boring rules and boring classes learning boring things she had already learnt years ago. Sighing once more, she pushed her self up from the bed, heading towards her desk, she opened her laptop, turning fall out boy up to full volume.

Walking around the room, she once again felt the emptiness inside her. She could never explain it, but for as long as she could remember, she felt as though something were missing. As though there was an emptiness inside her that could never be filled. Taylor hated that feeling, but it never seemed to go away. It was alright when she ignored it, but it was times like these when it was impossible to push the feeling aside.

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was already 6 o'clock.

'Dad should be getting home soon,' she yawned to herself. 'Not that it would make this day any more interesting.'

When she finally heard the car pull up in the driveway, she stood from where she was relaxing on her bed, after having wandered back there, and stretched her arms above her head. As she opened up the door, she could hear the excited voices of her mum and dad floating upstairs, coming from the direction of the living room. Yawning as she headed down the stairs, she wondered what her parents were excited about.

'Probably find out soon enough.'

As she opened the door to the living room, the voices suddenly stopped.

'Ah, so it's a surprise,' she thought, while at the same time greeting her dad.

'Oh, sweetie, I'm glad you're down. Dinner's just about ready.' Her mother told her, 'Could you please go and get your sisters.'

'Sure Mum.' 'Courtney, Cassie, dinners ready.' She called up the stairs.

'I could have done that myself, you know. I asked you to go and get them.' Her mum said, thoroughly annoyed.

'Why go all the way upstairs when they can hear me perfectly alright from down hear?' She answered cheekily, keeping in a laugh, before ducking quickly into the dining room.

'What's for dinner?' Taylor asked as she sat down in her usual seat.

'We're having roast tonight. Your dad has an announcement to make, so I made this specially.' Her mum answered, the tone in her voice sounded excited, though she tried to keep it out.

Taylor just nodded her head. Even though there was exciting news that was to be shared later that night, she couldn't bring herself to feel eager to hear it. Nothing thrilling ever happened to her, so why should it start now. Her best guess what that her dad had gotten a promotion. Yes, that would be exciting for her parents, but not really for her.

She started serving herself dinner, all the while watching her sisters, who had come down the stairs while she was thinking. Taylor looked a lot different than her sisters. While her sisters were both quite tall, Taylor was medium height, bordering on being short. Her sisters (who were twins), both had light brown hair, dead straight in a bob, while hers was a chocolate brown colour, with wild ringlets that went down to past her shoulder blades. Both her sisters had pale blue eyes, while hers were a warm chocolate brown with flecks of gold, and were large and doe like. While her sisters were stick thin, Taylor was slim, with muscles from all her years of gymnastics, dancing and all her rough "boy sports."

That was another that was different between the three of them. Taylor was an avid gymnast, who loved all sports, while her sisters were more interested in makeup and boys, than getting down and dirty like Taylor, who was always involved in one sport or another.

Preferring to hang around boys also made it a lot less appealing in the eyes of her sisters and mum. Taylor never really got along with most girls, though she never knew why, they were nice enough to her, and she was friendly to them, but they never really wanted to be friends with each other. Taylor didn't mind though, she always felt more comfortable with boys, and girls could be real bitches when they wanted to be, which was a lot of the time.

This was an ongoing argument in the family though. Her sisters and mother thought that she should be more of a lady. It was hard to think that a girl who as a natural gymnast and ballroom dancer would be involved in a rough game of soccer or tackle rugby, and usually be one of the roughest on the field. A lot of the boys were afraid to get on her bad side during a game, but she was often told she was one of the sweetest and funniest girls when she wasn't in her "sport mode". But her family just never understood that she was not like most girls.

She really hated it when her family would judge her negatively just because she enjoyed the rougher sports.

As Taylor was just thinking about this, her dad had announced for quiet at the table.

'Hem hem, I have an announcement to make, every one,' her father declared.

Taylor turned to listen half heartedly. She didn't really think that he would have anything terribly exciting to say.

'My life is always so boring.'

'I received a promotion today.' He told everyone at the table, pride filling his voice.

'I knew that's what it would be,' Taylor thought to herself, proud that her prediction came true, but her pride disappeared when she realised that it wasn't an exciting prediction at all. That was, until the next words were said.

'And we'll all be moving to England.'

Another A/N – please, please, please review. I really want to know what you think. wittle witch


End file.
